Computer-readable data is traditionally stored on computer-readable media that is co-located with the computing device that most often accesses such data. For example, most personal computing devices comprise built-in hard drives and removable media drives such as optical drives which store the computer-readable data most often used by those computing devices. However, co-located computer-readable media is subject to the same physical environment as the computing device itself. Thus, physical damage to the computing device will also likely result in physical damager to the co-located computer-readable media and thereby possibly causing the loss of the computer-readable data.
To hedge against such physical damage, computer-readable data can be copied from co-located computer-readable media to remotely located computer-readable media, traditionally via a computer network. Such a “backup” process can provide protection of data in the event of localized physical damage. As computer networking hardware and infrastructure has improved, remote backups have become more popular, not only for critical corporate or business data, but also for personal data, such as digital photos and videos, and personal documents such as school assignments.
Because individuals often lack the necessary infrastructure to set up and maintain remote computer-readable storage media, a business model has emerged that provides access to remote computer-readable storage media to multiple individual consumers via common networking protocols and mechanisms, such as the ubiquitous World Wide Web (WWW). Traditionally, those offering such remote backup services to individual consumers maintain one or more data centers comprising the computer-readable storage media that is being used to remotely store the consumers' computer-readable data.
Paralleling improvements in networking hardware and infrastructure are improvements in the storage capacity of computer-readable media. Consequently, many individuals use computing devices equipped with co-located computer-readable media whose storage capacities far exceed the computer-readable data that the individual has to store thereon. Furthermore, such extra data storage space cannot be used by the individual to backup their own data, as the backup would then be subject to the same data-loosing impacts as the original data.